Akuma no sensō
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Cuando Natsu es traicionado por el gran amor de su vida haria lo que cualquiera: se deprimiria, su vida ya no tendria sentido y ¿se uniria a una guerra para definir al proximo rey demoniaco?, eso es un poco extremista. Passen y lean esta nueva historia, nueva pareja NatsuxMeredy
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMEER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ESCRIBO ESTO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO**

**Capitulo 1**

El gran castillo del juicio sonó las grandes trompetas convocando una junta general, los demonios sabían que cuando esto pasaba era para anunciar algo importante, todos los demonios cercanos se empezaron a acumular en la entrada, pronto una gran masa rodeaba el castillo, los chirridos de las cadenas anunciaban el abrir de las puertas, todos entraron al gran patio donde mirando un poco mas arriba se postraba un gran podio donde esperaban que saliera el gran rey demonio para dar ese importante aviso. Los grandes pasos anunciaban su llegada, toda la multitud inmediatamente hizo una reverencia al ver que su gran sombra cubrió gran parte del patio, la enorme criatura por fin se mostro ante su gente, realmente era enorme, unos grandes cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, su piel era totalmente oscura, los ojos brillaban en el negro cielo, grandes colmillos sobresalían de su boca, tenia una forma semihumanoide con grandes músculos, realmente era intimidante a primera vista, con un sonoro rugido que retumbo en todo el castillo, pozo sus enormes garras en las orillas.

—Mis queridos hermanos, han pasado 5000 años, ha llegado el momento de elegir a mi sucesor. —Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, para el rey esto era molesto así que los hizo callar con otro rugido.

— ¿Cómo decidiremos al sucesor?—pregunto uno entre la multitud, este comentario causo otra ves ese molesto murmullo.

— ¿Cómo será esta ves?—Los otros demonios empezaron a repetir esta pregunta, hasta que otros empezaron cuestionar al rey.

— ¿Acaso iniciara otra guerra entre nosotros?—Los murmullos se hicieron mas escandalosos hasta transformarse en gritos y quejas.

— ¡SILENCIO!—Un pequeño demonio aprecio alado del rey—Encontramos la manera de hacer esto interesante—entro al castillo para volver con cofre en sus manos, de este saco un pequeño una pequeña medalla semicircular que colgaba en una delgada cadena totalmente negra. —Esto, marcara el inicio de una nueva era—la mostro hacia los demás, estos solo la miraron algo confundidos, como era posible que algo tan pequeño decidiría el futuro del mundo demoniaco.

—Corran la voz por todo el mundo, quien quiera ser aspirante al trono deberá presentarse en dos días en este castillo, pero piénsenlo bien, ya que si fracasan lo perderán todo—Con estas palabras de advertencia el rey volvió a su castillo acompañado del pequeño, los demás demonios salieron del castillo para esparcir la noticia, hasta el rincón mas oscuro de esa tierra llego esa noticia, los demonios no paraban de hablar de esto.

**Mundo humano**

Wendy estaba decidida a sacar a su hermanastro incluso si tenía que usar la fuerza, se dio ánimos a si misma por ultima vez, dirigió su mano hacia la perilla girándola lentamente abriendo la puerta, podía notar el olor de polvo acumulado en estos días, estornudo debido a que suspiro parte de este, encamino sus pasos mas adentro solo para resbalarse debido a la ropa sucia regada en el suelo, con un leve gemido de dolor se reincorporo dirigiéndose a una cama, en esta yacía un bulto totalmente cubierto por sabanas, se acerco silenciosamente, a escasos centímetros de tocarlo oyó un pequeño susurro.

— ¿Qué quieres Wendy?—una voz proveniente del interior de las sabanas.

—Natsu, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?—el tono de la pequeña reflejaba preocupación, el bulto se movió un poco e hizo un gemido de molestia. —Sabes, hoy es un gran día para salir, que tal si me acompañas a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

—No estoy de humor, ahora largo de mi habitación—Wendy sabia que no iba a ser fácil desde un principio, acerco sus manos a la cama, pensó si realmente lo que iba a hacer era una buena idea, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para sacar todas las ideas negativas solo para reafirmar las palabras que Igneel le había dicho en la mañana.

—Wendy, haz lo necesario para sacar a tu Natsu de su habitación, ese chico ya me esta preocupando. —Repitio una ves mas esas palabras en su mente, agarro las sabanas con fuerza y con un fuerte tirón las sabanas fueron lanzadas hacia el suelo descubriendo el cuerpo del pelirosa, al sentirse descubierto Natsu busco las sabanas para volver a cubrirse, ya que le daba vergüenza que ella le mirada en ese estado tan decadente. Wendy al ver su rostro se llevo una gran sorpresa, como era posible que ese chico pelirosa alegre, hiperactivo y confiado que ella conocía se viera tan demacrado; su rostro lucia totalmente pálido debido a la falta de alimentos, sus ojos rojos e hinchados daban a entender que no había parado de llorar, su cabello rosa que lucia pulcro y sedoso ahora no tenían ningún brillo, hace tres días lo recordaba de una manera diferente.

—Déjame solo—Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con una almohada.

—Natsu—dijo con una mirada de lastima—Esto no puede seguir así, llevas cuatro días sin ir al colegio, a nuestros padres ya les preocupas—Wendy sabia muy bien que lo que le había ocurrido al pelirosa era una situación difícil, era normal que reaccionara así el primer día, pero su familia se empezó a preocupar cuando al siguiente día no salió de su habitación ni siquiera para comer. Natsu solo apretó la almohada en sus oídos para no escucharla. —Ya se, si me acompañas, de regreso comprare unos de esos helados que tanto te gustan.

—Paso—dijo cortantemente.

—Que tal si…

—No quiero

—Al menos dime como te sientes.

—Solo tienes 13 años, aun eres una niña. — Este comentario termino por agotar la paciencia de Wendy que en una acción imprudente comenzó a empujarlo de un lado a otro.

—Vamos, levántate— seguía empujándolo, la paciencia del pelirosa se iba agotando cada ves que era empujado hasta que llego el momento en que este libero su frustración el la pequeña.

—WENDY, TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SALIR, PORQUE SIEMPRE ERES TAN MOLESTA—empujo a la peliazul para librarse de ella, el grito retumbo en toda la casa mientras Wendy yacían en el suelo debido al fuerte empujón.

—L-lo siento—Natsu pudo visualizar el rostro de la pequeña, se veía asustada, lagrimas empezaron a brotar mientras ella salía corriendo de la habitación. Momentos después el pelirosa sintió remordimiento al recordar esa cara asustada, tal vez no debió de gritarle de esa manera, ella no era la culpable de esa situación.

—Debería disculparme—se susurro así mismo, entre mareos y perdida del equilibrio debido a la falta de comida logro levantarse, por un momento logro captar un olor desagradable, supuso que era la ropa sucia del suelo, pero al oler mejor supo que el mal olor era provocado por su cuerpo, los días sin bañarse por fin habían traído consecuencias, evito las nauseas y así se dirigió al cuarto de Wendy que estaba a escasos cuatro metros del suyo. Se acerco a la blanca puerta de madera, en la parte superior de esta un adorno con figura de dragón sostenía la leyenda "cuarto de Wendy", dirigió su mano a la perilla pero un pequeño letrero colgaba de esta "no molestar", Natsu lo vio con indiferencia, sonrió por un momento y entro a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacía.

—Wendy, lamento haberte gritado, sal por favor. —su voz tenia un tono de gran arrepentimiento—Entonces tendré que sacarte—El pelirosa se agacho para ver si se ocultaba debajo de su cama, no había nadie allí abajo, por lo que se dirigió a su armario, jalo las puertas corredizas, encontrándola hincada con la cabeza sostenida en las rodillas. —Perdona lo de hace un momento Wendy. —tampoco obtuvo respuesta, el pelirosa pensó en una forma de hacerla sentir bien. —Hagamos un trato, te compensare por esto, durante un mes te comprare una rebanada de pastel después de salir del colegio—al no recibir respuesta solo suspiro. —Te entiendo, soy un idiota. —estaba por marcharse de la habitación cuando sintió que una mano lo tomaba del brazo.

—Sera de doble chocolate, durante dos meses. —Natsu solo le dedico una sonrisa, le limpio algunas lágrimas que todavía brotaban.

—Aun necesitas compañía para ir a compara la cena.

—Si—dijo alegremente Wendy—Pero antes toma una ducha, porque apestas. —El pelirosa solo rio ante este comentario, complaciendo a su pequeña hermana se metió a duchar ya que el sabia que en esos momentos solo importaba la felicidad de la pequeña.

**20 Minutos después**

Después de tallar su cuerpo cinco veces seguidas y sumergirse en el agua varias veces, Natsu salió del baño completamente limpio, había olvidado lo ligero que se podía sentir su cuerpo, su piel combinada con el dulce aroma del jabón le daba una sensación de alivio, su cabello volvía a sentirse suave, aunque aun no había recuperado ese brillo característico. Se vistió rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal donde Wendy ya lo esperaba, al salir pudo sentir la brisa húmeda que anunciaba la lluvia, miro al cielo donde yacían nubes de lluvia.

—Que clima tan alentador—murmuro, dio unos pasos atrás para volver a entrar a la casa pero nuevamente fue frenado por la mano de Wendy, suspiro pesadamente. Ambos se encaminaron al mini súper a comprar la cena. Tardaron veinte minutos en regresar a casa, Natsu puso sobre la mesa los ingredientes acomodados en una bolsa de plástico, mientras Wendy se dirigía a la cocina, se cerco al sofá y se dejo caer en este, sintió una pequeña molestia en el muslo izquierdo, elevándolo un poco logro ver su celular, trato de prenderlo pero recordó que no había tenido tiempo de recargar la batería, después de varios minutos de buscar el cargador lo hallo debajo del sofá, se pregunto que hacia en ese lugar pero ese era tema de otro día, conecto el cargador a la corriente, la pantalla se ilumino después de unos momentos sonó el típico tono de bienvenida, rápidamente la pantalla fue cubierta con la leyenda "35 llamadas perdidas" y "24 mensajes", se dispuso a revisarlas cuando descubrió que todas esas llamadas y mensajes venían del mismo numero, al momento quitar las notificaciones noto que aun tenia esa imagen como fondo de pantalla; en esta se veía a Natsu abrazando afectivamente a una chica pelirroja por la espalda, mientras esta correspondía con una hermosa sonrisa, ambos vestían con uniformes escolares, el pelirosa no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, solo sintió que los brazos de Wendy lo rodeaban abrazándolo con afecto.

—Todo va a estar bien—le decía para que su hermano se tranquilizara.

**Dos días después, mundo demoniaco.**

El gran castillo volvía a abrir esas pesadas puertas dando la bienvenida a miles de demonios, estos entraron de forma apresurada volviéndose a situar en el gran patio, el gran rey acompañado de su asistente volvió a dar la cara, se maravillo al ver tantos contendientes al trono.

—Hermanos, ustedes han elegido estar aquí por el deseo de poder—rio de forma espeluznante y siguió con el discurso. —Hace 5 mil años inicio una guerra para elegir al gobernante, siendo yo el único sobreviviente, por desgracia esto casi destruye nuestro mundo, así que se me ocurrió una gran idea, pero primero hagamos las eliminatorias—volvió a reír de forma espeluznante, las grandes puertas se encerraron impidiendo cualquier escape, el rey levanto sus garras al cielo donde grandes nubes rojas comenzaron a formarse, enormes gotas empezaron a caer sobre la multitud demoniaca, el castillo se lleno de gritos de dolor, esas gotas prácticamente que quemaban su gruesa piel, dejaron de caer después de unos minutos dejando a todos húmedos y llenos de dolor; todos estos se horrorizaron cuando unos de los demonios comenzó a crecer de forma descomunal hasta estallar regando todas sus entrañas sobre los demás. El pánico se apodero de ellos cuando otros más comenzaron a tener este crecimiento.

— ¡Que nos has hecho!—gritaba eufórico uno de los demonios mientras crecía—el rey solo miraba con diversión esta escena. —Esto es el fin—pensó el demonio mientras terminaba de crecer, pero algo extraño paso, su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y deformarse lentamente hasta que su figura se parecía a la de un hombre.

—Bingo—dijo el rey mientras veía el mismo proceso con otros demonios, los minutos pasaron, de los miles de demonios que habían entrado, la gran mayoría había explotado regando lo que quedaba de ellos en el castillo, los que sobrevivieron a estas eliminatorias habían sido transformados en humanos. —Parece que hemos finalizado con éxito, pasemos a la siguiente fase.

—Lo iré a preparar todo, mi señor—el pequeño demonio se marcho. El rey volvió a ver a los que habían sobrevivido

—Felicidades, ustedes han pasado las eliminatorias—aplaudió en forma de burla a los sobrevivientes. —Ahora comenzara la verdadera diversión—abrió las enormes puertas de piedra que conducían hacia el interior. —Entren—al decir esto parecía mas en tono de orden—los otros se dirigieron a las puertas entrando a la sala principal del castillo, donde el rey yacía sentado en su gran trono, ellos ahora se veían insignificantes comparado con su tamaño. —Déjenme explicarles las reglas del juego.

—Juego, no me jodas, déjate de rodeos y explica de que trata este asunto—dijo un rubio que se encontraba hasta el frente— ¿Por qué nos has dado el cuerpo de los humanos?—El rey rio ante este comentario.

—Les dije que lo tenían todo para perder ,deberías sentirte afortunado de que tu cuerpo resistiera ese hechizo y no quedar regado por el suelo, aparte no solo les di el cuerpo de un humano, los transforme en humanos, ahora tienen sus debilidades y defectos—la multitud lucio asustada.

— ¿Por qué?—Volvió a preguntar el rubio bastante molesto mientras veía con asco su nueva apariencia.

—Ustedes irán al mundo humano a ganarse el titulo de rey. En todo este tiempo el poder de ser rey me enseño que es mejor que alguien más pelee tus guerras, así mientras los otros son destruidos al final te alzaras con la victoria completamente intacto; en este caso el mundo humano será el escenario de batalla y los humanos pelearan sus batallas, con esto—señalo al cofre que traía su ayudante, este ahora no lucia tan pequeño con el nuevo aspecto de los demonios, saco nuevamente el collar. —Les presento el collar del caos, este objeto contiene magia antigua muy poderosa, cada uno viene con una magia diferente, los humanos lo usaran para pelear, tomen uno de aquel cofre —todos obedecieron formando una fila india enfrente del cofre, minutos después cada quien tenia su propio collar, una pequeña esfera de cristal centrado en la medalla de este parpadeo con una luz roja unos momentos, para después volverse a apagar.—El collar a reconocido a sus dueño—El rey chasqueo los dedos y libros de tamaño regular con una portada negra comenzaron a materializarse enfrente de cada humano..—Este es el libro mágico, este permitirá conocer los hechizos del collar, con esto dirigirán a los humanos en la batalla, les enseñaran a usar sus poderes, la victoria o la derrota dependerá de su trabajo en equipo. —cada uno tomo el libro, mientras el rey con otro chasquido hizo elevar los collares hacia su gigantesca mano—Ahora, viene la tercera fase—un gran agujero negro se comenzó a abrir en cima de el, lanzo todos los collares dentro de este. —Los collares han sido lanzados al mundo humano, prepárense para la batalla, las reglas son simples si el collar se rompe o es destruido quedaran fuera de la competencia y del mundo demoniaco para siempre.

— ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!—le contesto otra ves el rubio.

— ¡Esto no es posible!

—Si perdemos, nos quedaremos en el mundo humano.

—Solo el ganador podrá volver al mundo demoniaco y recuperar su forma original, quien no este de acuerdo, lo aplastare en estos momentos. —el rey dirigió su mano hacia estos intimidándolos y haciéndolos callar. —Ahora esperemos que los humanos hagan su parte, pasen al siguiente cuarto para que cubran sus cuerpos desnudos, llamarían mucho la atención si fueran al mundo humano así. —Todos obedecieron, entraron a la siguiente habitación donde montones de ropa se hallaban en todo el lugar.

**Mundo humano.**

Wendy había hecho que Natsu saliera de su habitación, un logro que sus padres Igneel y Granadine aplaudieron, ahora la habían encomendado una tarea mas difícil, hacer que volviera a asistir al colegio, todo dependía de ella ya que ellos habían sido llamados para una junta importante en la firma de abogados donde trabajaban, una ves que se puso el uniforme escolar decidió ir a la habitación por Natsu, no tenían ninguna idea que como lo iba a hacer, cuando entro a esta se vio sorprendida al ver a Natsu despierto y vestido para ir al colegio.

—Buenos días. —dijo Natsu.

—Buenos días. —Wendy no podía creerlo, se dio un pellizco en la mejilla para ver si no estaba en un sueño, al sentir el dolor noto que seguía estando ahí.

—Deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde—Acaricio con afecto la cabeza de su hermana y ambos salieron de su casa rumbo al colegio. Se podía sentir la brisa mañanera, Natsu sabían que en algún momento tenia que enfrentar esta situación, se dio cuenta de que encerrado en su habitación no arreglaba nada, mientras Wendy lo observaba, aunque logro salir por su propia voluntad, ella aun no veía esa chispa que lo caracterizaba. Natsu comenzó a caminar más despacio a visualizar a los otros estudiantes, estos solo lo miraban con lastima, otros al verlo comenzaban a murmurar con sus acompañantes. —Creo que esto fue una mala idea—dio media vuelta solo para visualizar a una chica pelirroja acercándose al colegio, por suerte ella no lo vio, tomo a Wendy de la mano y ambos corrieron rápidamente al colegio.

— ¿Qué sucede?—digo mientras ella era jalada.

—Solo quiero hacer algo de ejercicio—Wendy llego al colegio jadeando, Natsu miro atrás para ver si se había dado cuenta la pelirroja, al no verla se alivio un poco, se despidió de Wendy, dirigiéndose a su salón antes de que comenzaran las clases, sus compañeros de clase fueron llegando, al entrar le enviaban una mirada de lastima al pelirosa, este solo agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose ahogado por estas miradas decidió salir del salón, dirigiéndose a su lugar preferido para pensar, antes de salir del salón miro por los pasillos para asegurarse de no encontrase con la pelirroja, sin haber señales de esta se dirigió hacia la parte superior de la escuela. Una enorme reja metálica lo separaba de ese lugar, tenía enorme candado que impedía que alguien entrara ahí, Natsu saco una llave de su bolsillo derecho abriendo aquel candado, era una suerte que el anterior estaba realmente oxidado, todavía recordaba esa tarde de ocio en el que aburrido subió al hacia la parte superior de la escuela encontrando este sitio, tan solo tuvo que darle una patada a la reja para que el candado se callera, el siempre creía tenia buena suerte en todo, hasta ahora, ingreso a la parte superior mirando el cielo azul libre de nubes, recuerdos lo invadieron al momento, vio como el cielo obscureció empezando a llover, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para salir de ese doloroso recuerdo.

**Mundo demoniaco**

—Meredy…Meredy… ¿Dónde estas?—Una chica de unos 17 años se habría paso entre la multitud como todos había cambiado de forma era una difícil tarea encontrarla.

— ¿Eres tú Levy?—ella volteo a ver a una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, su cabello era de color rosa claro, este le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, vestía un vestido de color rojo oscuro que exponía con un gran escote sus pechos, un cinturón naranja atado alrededor de su cintura, sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias de color oscuro y botas de color gris, su espalda era cubierta por una capa negra, con un pequeño toque distintivo llevaba unas orejeras de color negro. Levy asintió de felicidad y corrió a abrazarla.

—Por un momento pensé que no habías sobrevivido. —Meredy la observo bien, la peliazul llevaba puesto solo un vestido naranja con rayas blancas, sandalias y un listón azul el cual sujetaba su cabello. — Oye ¿en donde estan Juvia y Ultear?

—Las perdí de vista cuando entramos al castillo, pero si nosotras sobrevivimos, seguro que ellas también.

—Sabes algo Meredy, investigue sobre este hechizo, así es como lucirías si hubieras nacido en el mundo humano.

—Este cuerpo es molesto— Meredy movió sus brazos incómodamente. —Aun no logro acostumbrarme a usar ropa.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?—Levy la miraba con preocupación.

—Si—contesto seriamente. —Si perdemos en el mundo humano se acabara todo, pero sin triunfamos, alguna de nosotros podar cumplir su sueño, por eso estamos aquí. —Levy estaba apunto de contestar cuando sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, segundos después comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire. — ¿Qué esta pasando?—Meredy lucia asustada. Miro a sus alrededores viendo a algunos que también comenzaban a desvanecerse.

—No teman—La voz del rey se escucho a los alrededores. —Estan siendo enviados al mundo humano; si ellos encuentran su collar, serán transportados, ustedes se encargaran de explicarles las cosas. Una ves que todos tengan a su compañero, se dará la señal y empezara la batalla.

—Meredy, no pierdas—Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Levy antes de desvanecerse por completo.

—Te veré en el otro lado Levy.

**Mundo humano.**

Natsu se sentó en una de las orillas, era una suerte que el no sufriera de vértigo, la mitad del día escolar ya había pasado, en estos momentos era hora del almuerzo, sabia que tenia que bajar y caminar por los pasillos en dirección al salón de Wendy para que le entregara su almuerzo , eso seria una maniobra muy peligrosa ya que existía una alta posibilidad de encontrarse con Erza, para su mala suerte el aun no estaba preparado para verla, noto como algunos estudiantes bajaban al patio a disfrutar de sus almuerzos al aire libre, al comenzar los primeros gruñidos de su estomago noto que era imposible tratar de soportar el hambre, así que ideo un plan bastante improvisado: correr a toda velocidad hacia Wendy, tomar el almuerzo y aplicar la misma formula para regresar a la azotea, tal ves no era uno de sus mejores planes pero podría funcionar, se dirigía hacia el interior cuando un pequeño brillo tintineante llamo su atención en una de las esquinas, se dirigió hacia este, pensó que tal ves seria una moneda, con esta podría ir fácilmente a la cafetería a comprar algo y así tratar de no arriesgarse tanto, pero esta idea se vino abajo al ver solo un collar, lo levanto limitándose a observarlo, la cadena no parecía tan valiosa, pero la medalla que traía tenia un diseño bastante peculiar, traía una pequeña esfera de cristal, pequeñas letras rodeaban esta esfera.

—Me...Meru...Merudo—Natsu leía con dificultad debido a la pequeñez y al grabado de las letras. —Melody, no espera—entrecerró los ojos para poder leer mejor—Meredy—al terminar de decir este nombre una fuerte corriente de aire lo arrastro unos pasos ,se cubrió la cara cruzando ambos brazos, al cesar la corriente pudo notar a una chica parada a unos dos metros de el.

—Eso fue extraño—dijo la chica. —Así que este es el mundo humano, es muy diferente a como lo imaginaba. —ella veía a todas direcciones bastantes sorprendida; Natsu solo la veía con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—Hey... ¿disculpa?—Natsu dijo esto para llamar la atención de la chica. — ¿De donde saliste?— ella al notar el collar en sus manos recordó porque estaba ahí.

—Lo olvidaba—tocio un poco para tomar un poco de seriedad. —Saludos humano, mi nombre es Meredy, has sido elegido como mi camarada, luchemos juntos esta batalla.

— ¿Meredy?; es el mismo nombre que esta en el collar. —Dirigido su vista al collar notando que había desaparecido.

—Esta en tu cuello—ella le señalo el lugar donde colgaba; Natsu confirmo esto con su vista y tacto

— ¿Cómo llego ahí?—se pregunto Natsu a si mismo bastante sorprendido.

—Genial, todo esta listo—dijo alegremente Meredy—Ahora preparémonos para la batalla demoniaca.

— ¿Batalla demoniaca? —dijo el pelirosa confundido, mientras jalaba el collar para quitárselo.

—Veras, vengo del mundo demoniaco, tu mundo fue escogido para la gran batalla, me enviaron aquí para luchar y tal ves convertirme en la próxima reina, pero por alguna razón nos dieron apariencia humana. —Natsu al oír estas palabras le lanzo una mirada que prácticamente decía "estas loca".

—Perdona, podrías repetírmelo una vez más, desde el principio. —Natsu aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Has sido elegido para participar…—Basto la mitad de la oración para que Natsu la dejara hablando sola. —Espera un momento—Ella lo tomo del brazo. —Creo que no estas entendiendo.

—Prefiero no entenderlo—Natsu libero su brazo—Por cierto, lindo cosplay—el pelirosa se dirigió dentro de la escuela.

—Esto será más complicado—Melody suspiro.

Natsu bajo las escaleras un poco confuso debido al relato de la chica pelirosa.

—Batalla demoniaca—murmuro en un tono de burla, pero agradecio ese momento de gracia y solo por unos instantes sacado de su triste realidad. Se detuvo un momento mientras observaba el collar, lo miro mas detalladamente llevándose un gran sorpresa, habían aparecido mas letras. —Esto es imposible—abrió por completo sus ojos al ver su nombre gravado junto al de Meredy. — ¿Por qué le sigues poniendo atención a esto?—pensó, así dirigió su marcha al salón de Wendy. Observaba los pasillos detalladamente para no encontrarse con la pelirroja, para el era una gran ironía, hace apenas unos días siempre la buscaba para almorzar juntos y ahora se ocultaba de ella, afortunadamente no estaba en los pasillos; corrió rápidamente al salón de su pequeña hermana, lo había logrado, solo tenia que abrir la puerta y el almuerzo estaría al alcance de su estomago, acerco su mano para recorrer la puerta, cuando escucho una conversación entre dos mujeres que el conocía.

—No tengo idea de donde este Natsu, y si lo supiera ¿Por qué habría de decirte?—dijo Wendy bastante enojada.

—Solo quiero hablar con el —le respondió una pelirroja con un tono de arrepentimiento.

—Creo que no es un buen momento para que hables con el, deberías irte ya. —Esto último lo dijo en un tono cortante.

—Perdón por molestar, solo dile que quiero hablar con el—La pelirroja estaba por abandonar el salón mientras algunos de los presentes miraban con sorpresa a Wendy, normalmente ella era la chica dulce del salón.

—Erza—pensó Natsu, sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su pecho, no estaba listo para enfrentarla, empezó a retroceder lentamente para alejarse del lugar.

— ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!—Grito emocionadamente Meredy apareciendo a un lado de el, todos los hombre presentes del pasillo observaban embobados el gran escote de su vestido.

—Otra ves tu—dijo con fastidio Natsu, por un momento pensó ignorarla pero se dio cuenta de la situación; dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el salón visualizando a la pelirroja parada justamente en la entrada, Erza lo observaba con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—E-Er-Erza—dijo bastante pálido.

—Natsu, te he estado buscando—dijo la pelirroja acercándose lentamente hacia el, al mismo tiempo este retrocedía también. Meredy pudo notar lo incomodo de la situación, noto el miedo en la mirada de Natsu. —Solo dame un momento—Erza acerco su mano para tomar la de Natsu, el pelirosa no podía moverse; solo sintió el momento en el que su mano hizo contacto con otra muy suave seguido rápidamente de un tirón, Meredy era la que había tomado su mano.

—Corre—dijo alegremente, Natsu solo le sonrió dejando a una Erza confundida. Ambos regresaron a la azotea,

—Gracias, te debo una—dijo Natsu jadeando.

—Veo que esa humana te incomoda, ¿te puedo preguntar el porque? —dijo Meredy en un tono muy alegre.

—Es una larga historia y no te conozco lo suficiente para contártela. —Natsu la miro con desconfianza.

—Natsu Dragneel, 17 años, padre; Igneel Dragneel, madrastra: Granadine Marvel, hermanastra: Wendy Marvell, estado civil: soltero engañado—Natsu se sorprendió al oír estas palabras, volteo a ver a la pelirosa leyendo un libro.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— Natsu le arrebato con enojo el libro, al leer la pagina que Meredy leyó pudo notar una breve descripción de el. — ¿Acaso me estas acosando?—pregunto un poco asustado.

—Esa información apareció de repente en el libro.

—Estas enferma—por curiosidad volteo a la siguiente pagina, esta estaba en blanco, el pelirosa cerro el libro y lo devolvió a su dueña

—Creo que no estas entendiendo la situación. —El pelirosa hizo caso omiso al comentario y se retiro a su salón. La campana volvió a sonar, el pelirosa aun hambriento regreso fastidiado a su clase.

— ¿Me pregunto cuando comenzara la batalla?—dijo Meredy mirando el cielo despejado.

**Mundo demoniaco**

—Mi señor, parece los preparativos estan listos.—dijo el pequeño demonio satisfactoriamente, el rey comenzó a reír descontroladamente

— Muy bien, que la batalla comience—Con un rugido que se escucho en todo el mundo, dio iniciada la batalla.

Hola gente, aqui con otra de mis locas ideas, agradezco que se tomaran su tiempo en leerla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, ya conocen el resto de la oracion.**

**Capitulo 2 Empieza la gran batalla, se enciende el fuego rojo.**

Natsu miraba el cielo azul atraves de la ventana en su comodo asiento ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lucia un poco molesto ya que no habia comido nada en todo el dia debido a la extraña situacion con esa chica pelirosa, llevado por su curiosidad dirigio su mirada al collar notando algo extraño, la pequeña esfera de cristal emitia repetitivamente un brillo rojizo; este acontecimiento capto toda la atencion de Natsu, que para su mala fortuna tambien llamo la del maestro.

-Joven Natsu, podria repetir el proceso para sacar el valor de "x".

-¿Que?-El pelirosa alzo la vista rapidamente, el salon entero quedo en silencio, Natsu fijo la vista al pizarron para tratar de entender el procedimiento pero el solo vio muchos numeros y garabatos, paso su mano por la cara en señal de preocupacion y despues de unos segundos dio la respuesta mas obvia. -No lo se.

-¿No lo sabes?-El maestro lucia un poco molesto, el pelirosa habia faltado casi una semana completa por extraños motivos, lo hacia enojar mas ya que miraba a Natsu desinteresado en todo sentido.-Creo que necesitas un poco de aire, vuelve a la clase cuando muestres un poco de interes.

Natsu suspiro molesto pero tampoco tenia ganas de implorar perdon hacia el maestro, se levanto rapidamente de su asiento y abandono el aula.

Los pasillos se hallaban completamente vacios, el pelirosa tenia mucho tiempo libre asi que opto por ir al salon de su pequeña hermana por su almuerzo, de todos modos el sabia que el metodo para obtener "x" nunca lo iba a ocupar; otro extraño suceso lo saco de sus pensamientos, Natsu empezo a sentir una extraña picazon en todo su cuerpo, fue inevitable ocultar la molestia asi que empezo a rascarse, esta escena le recordo aquella vez en su niñez donde contrajo varicela, era un infierno tratar de resistir la tentacion a rascarse, opto por desviar su ruta hacia el baño donde habia un espejo rectangular que le permitiria ver mejor su cuerpo, rapidamente llego ahi despojandose de la parte superior de su uniforme, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla; su masa muscular habia crecido considerablemente ya que lucia un abdomen marcado, sus antebrazos lucian un poco mas grandes, no solo eso se sentia mas ligero y energetico; resumiendolo se sentia mas poderoso, su atencion fue dirigida nuevamente al collar, la pequeña esfera habia cambiado a un color rojo.

-Meredy-Natsu sabia que estos extraños sucesos tenia que ver con esa extraña chica, se vistio rapidamente para encontrar a esa chica, con suerte estaria en el tejado, pero antea teniavque hacer una pequeña escala.

Dirigio su marcha hacia Wendy, fueron unos momentos en que interrumpio las clases mientras sentia la mirada de todo el salon, la peliazul le entrego su almuezo en vuelto y rapidamente se libero de las sofocantes miradas. Se movio rapidamente por los pasillos para que ningun profesor lo viera hasta llegar al objetivo; Natsu visualizo a Meredy sentada en uno de las esquinas que era rodeada por las rejas de metal, ella lucia bastante tranquila mirando el cielo donde las nubes se movia lentamente mientras abrazaba el extraño libro negro, aun no se habia percatado de la presencia del pelirosa.

-Primero necesito ganarme su confianza,-penso el pelirosa asi que opto por usar su almuerzo para iniciar la charla. -Hola, ¿tienes hambre?-Meredy volteo alegremente al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-Bastante.-La pelirosa sonrio alegremente, esta accion hizo sonrojar a Natsu ya que lucia bastante linda, parecia que estaba en una especie de trance al ver la sinceridad de su sonrisa, rapidamente sacudio su cabeza para volver a la realidad dirigiendose hacia Meredy, saco cuidadosamente la comida y asi ambos comenzaron a degustarla.

Cuando se acabo la comida Natsu realmene se alegro, creia que habia ganado su confianza lo suficiente para que ella le contara la verdad, estaba a punto de iniciar con las preguntas, pero Meredy inicio la conversacion.

-Realmente me alegro que estes aqui, ahora podemos leer el libro juntos.

-¿Leer el libro?-Natsu lucio confundido pero al recordo aquel extraño libro que se hallaba en sus manos.

-Antes de que llegaras emitia un brillo rojo, creo que la batalla acaba de comenzar.-Al escuchar Natsu estas palabras sintio un gran escalofrio en todo el cuerpo, sabia que de algun modo su vida habia cambiado drasticamente, la "batalla demoniaca" de la cual hablaba Meredy ya no le parecia una loca invencion.

-Veamos el libro. -La pelirosa le paso el libro a Natsu, este sintio una gran ansiedad seguido por un sentimiento extraño, era comobsibde alguna forma el libro llamara a Natsu; trago saliva y rapidamente abrio el libro dejando ver su contenido, la primera hoja tenia la misma informacion general que antes habia leido pero al voltear a la siguiente notaron que nuevas escrituras habian aparecido:

Reglas de la batalla.

1:Cada collar posee una magia antigua en su minimo poder, dependera de cada usuario y su dueño la capacidad o la evolucion de esta.

2:Para eliminar a los demas contendientes se consideraran dos metodos: la muerte del usuario o la destruccion del collar.

3:El poder de la magia y/o resistencia del collar dependera de la voluntad y confianza del usuario.

4:Los Dueños que pierdan en la batalla quedaran condenados a estar en el mundo humano.

5:Se ha mejorado el cuerpo de los usuarios para que resistan mas las batallas.

6:El ultimo dueño sera declarado automaticamente el nuevo rey demoniaco.

-Realmente decia la verdad, -Natsu se quedo estatico al leer las reglas, en especial la numero 2,- ¡tengo que quitarme este collar!-realmente estaba su vida en peligro, se levanto rapidamente bajando por las escaleras bastante asustado.

-Espera, no debemos separarnos, es peligroso- Meredy trato de advertirle pero era demasiado tarde, Natsu habia desaparecido de su vista.

El pelirosa se hayaba corriendo desesperadamente, no sabia hacia donde se dirigia, penso en buscar ayuda dandose cuenta que lo tratarian de misma manera que el trato a Meredy la primera vez, detuvo su marcha para analizar la situacion, una idea invadio su mente : le pediria ayuda a otro usuario para que rompiera el collar, asi se libraria de esa batalla.

La pregunta era ¿como podria encontrar a otro?, se quedo pensando en los pasillos por un par de minutos.

-Hola Natsu-El pelirosa fue interrumpido por un chico de 18 años, tenia el cabello anaranjado peinado en punta, vestia con el tradicional uniforme a excepcion de su camisa, en vez de ser blanca era morada.

-Hola Dorusuke-Natsu contesto con fastidio, el pelinaranja era una de las pocas personas con quien no se llevaba bien ya que de alguna forma el era bastante arrogante y egocentrico, en especial en la hora de deportes ya que el era bastante atletico, incluso se habia puesto un sobrenombre.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llamo Jet?- el pelinaranja estaba bastante molesto.-O tal vez estes todavia aflijido por lo que paso con Erza.-Estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fria para Natsu, durante unos momentos se habia olvidado del asunto, Jet al ver la expresion del pelirosa sonrio satisfactoriamente, Natsu empezo a alejarse en silencio.-Vamos, era solo una broma.-Jet lo jalo del brazo para deterlo, Natsu se libero del agarre pero al hacerlo por unos momentos dejo ver al pelinaranja el collar.

-Esto es perfecto, usemoslo para ver la capacidad de mi poder- El pelinaranja sonreia maleficamente miemtras una persona se le acercaba lentamente desde atras.

Erza Scarlet cruzaba rapidamente los pasillos, ya no le importaba las clases, lo unico en lo que pensaba era en encontrar a ese lindo y tierno pelirosa para poder disculparse por la enorme equivocacion y tal vez pedir otra oportunidad; llego a su salon pero desafortunadamente solo visualizo mirada de desprecio por parte de los estudiantes; salio rapidamente solo para chocar accidentalmente con alguien.

-Lo siento, estas bien-la pelirroja se apresuro a discuparse pero al levantar la mirada pudo visualizar a una chica pelirosa bastante consternada que se alejaba.-Ella es- recordo como alejo a Natsu cuando ella trataba de disculparse, tal vez ella sabria donde estaria, pero lamentablemente ya la habia perdido de vista.

Natsu no sabia realmente donde se dirigia, para el realmente el rumbo ya no le importaba, tal vez se dirigiria a casa y cubrirse en su refugio pero una molesta voz llamo su atencion.

-Hey, espera un momento,-Natsu reconocio esa molesta voz de Jet, volteo instintivamente pero no logro visualizarlo, tal vez era solo su imaginacion, estaba a punto de proseguir su marcha pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-¡Natsu, cuidado!-Meredy grito bastante preocupada, el pelirosa trato de voltear a verla pero sintio una horrible presion en el estomago segundos despues ascendia rapidamente por los aires cayendo abruptamente sobre el tejado de la escuela; al reponerse visualizo la parte de su abdomen marcada por un golpe.

-¿Que tal te parecen mis poderes?-Jet yacia a un lado de el bastante relajado. -Ni siquiera pudiste ver cuando te pegue en el estomago.

-¿Que has dicho?-Natsu aun seguia adolorido mientras escupia un poco de sangre.

-Es una suerte encontrar a otro usuario-Jet metio su mano derecha en la camisa sacando un collar similar al de Natsu. -¿Sorprendido?-el tono del pelinaranja era de burla.

-No puede ser-El pelirosa aun estaba adolorido de aquel impacto, nunca penso encontrar a otro usuario tan rapido, dificilmente pudo ponerse de pie, volteo a ver a Jet pero ya habia desaparecido, al momento de volver a mirar volvio a sentir el dolor en el estomago, fue levantado levemente en el aire pero fue regresado al duro concreto cayendo pesadamente.

-¿Que pasa, te acabo de golpear dos veces, muestrame tu magia?-Jet decia en tono burlon.

-Espera, yo no quiero participar en esta batalla.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Encontrar el collar fue un error, ayudame a quitarmelo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te defenderas?

-No quiero verme involucrado en esta pelea.-Estas palabras enojaron al pelinaranja, tomo la cabeza del pelirosa azotandola fuertemente en el suelo, Jet comenzo a hundir su cara en el concreto con sus zapatos.

-Me descepcionas, donde esta aquel Natsu estupido e hiperactivo,estaba ansioso por probar mis nuevas capacidades, pero creo que esa perra te ha cambiado-Natsu sintio una tremenda furia al oir que Jet llamaba asi a Erza pero la presion que este ejercia sobre su cabeza le impedia levantarse.-Claro que te librare de esta batalla, pero me divertire un poco mas contigo, dame poder, Menma.-De la nada aparecio un sujeto, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era cubierta por una gran gabardina negra, tenia la edad de unos 30 años, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes de sol, su cabello era cubierto por un gran sombrero de copa; de sus vestimenta saco el libro dispuesto a leerlo.

-¡HIGHT SPEED!-El collar de Jet brillo en un tono verdoso, se movio a tal velocidad golpeando a Natsu cinco veces sin que el se diera cuenta, el pelirosa yacia al borde del desmayo cuando una dulce voz llamo su atencion.

-Descuida Natsu, ya estoy aqui. -Meredy saco su libro dispuesta a pelear.

-Eso me gusta-Jet retrocedio rapidamente posicionandose enfrente de Menma.-¿Que estas esperando?, -el pelinaranja lo dijo arrogantemente.

-Espera-Natsu apenas se estaba levantando interrumpio el reto. -¿Nunca mencione que pelearia a tu lado?

-¿Crei que ya habia quedado claro?, tu pelearias a mi lado.

-Yo nunca dije...-Natsu fue golpeado velozmente por Jet. - ¡Maldita sea Jet, dame un segundo!.-El pelirosa estaba bastante enojado.

-Que patetico, usuario y dueño en conflicto, parece que nunca has podido manejar a una mujer, en especial a esa infiel pelirroja.- Natsu se hayaba en el suelo sin hacer ningun ruido, un silencio se apodero del lugar; el pelirosa se levanto lentamente con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Oye Meredy, acabemos con este sujeto, estoy harto de sus estupideces. -Nastu alzo la vista, esta habia cambiado a una llena de confianza y determinacion; Meredy se alegro al verlo asi.

-Como tu digas.- La pelirosa abrio rapidamente el libro descubriendo algo que la peturbo, despues de la pagina de las reglas no habia nada escrito. -Creo que tenemos un problema, ¡no hay hechizos!

-¡¿QUE?!-Natsu tambien lucia asustado; Jet comenzo a reirse desenfrenadamente.

-Que patetico.-Jet miro a su dueño.

-¡Hight speed!- Menma dijo estas palabras y el pelinaranja desaparecio de su vista dirigiendo varios golpeas al pelirosa.

-Ni siquiera conoces tu magia, -Jet golpeo seis veces en el estomago a Natsu con su puño, se posiciono detras de el dandole una patada giratoria en la espalda baja.

-¿Porque esta pasando esto?- se decia Meredy con impotencia mientras veia a su compañero ser golpeado. -Tiene que haber un error.

-No hay ningun error-Menma se dirigia hacia la pelirosa. -Despues de todo vienes de la clase demoniaca mas baja, me sorprende que este aqui, pero me encargare de eliminar a la escoria como tu-Menma le dio una fuerte bofetada, Meredy cayo bastante adolorida al suelo, su orgullo habia sido lastimado mientras Menma la miraba con desprecio.

-¡Meredy!- Natsu quedo sorprendido por la accion del hombre con el sombrero, nunca soporto que alguien golpeara a una mujer; se levanto rapidamente dirigiendose hacia Meredy pero su mejilla fue impactada por el puño de Jet.

-Tu pelea es conmigo-Jet aparecio delante de el.

-¿Como puedes permitir esta accion?- Natsu creia que Jet era un maldito, pero no a tales extremos.

-Sus problemas no me importan, solo me interesas tu, sabes siempre oia hablar de ti y de tu milagrosa suerte por conquistar a una de las chicas mas populares del colegio, no sabes la alegria que me dio al escuchar que se besaba con otro sujeto. -La mirada del pelinaranja estaba llena de satisfaccion y odio.

-Jodete, dejame pasar-Natsu pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de Meredy al ser pisoteada en el suelo por Menma; trato de acercarse pero fue recibido por otro veloz golpe del pelinaranja.

-Eres demasiado lento, oye Menma terminemos con esto.

-Tienes razon, ya me canse de estos perdedores. -Menma se alejo de la pelirosa, -pero primero quiero que la golpees a ella con toda tu fuerza.

-Seguro.- Jet dirigio su mirada hacia Meredy mientras Menma se disponia a leer el libro.

-Espera, tu pelea es conmigo. -Natsu decia esto bastante preocupado por la accion que iban a cometer, por un momento su mirada se cruzo con la de Meredy. - ¡HUYE, YO LOS DISTRAERE!- le grito desesperadamente; la pelirosa se reincorporo lentamente

-Somos un equipo, yo nunca te abandonare. -Natsu abrio los ojos como platos, realmente le sorprendieron esas palabras mientras Meredy sonreia.

-(¿Porque?, ¿Dime porque te preocupas tanto por mi ?, apenas nos conocimos)-se preguntaba Natsu.

- ¿Porque quieres protegerla?- Una voz se oyo dentro de la cabeza de Natsu. -Tu no le debes nada, solo dejala a su suerte.

-¿Quien eres?-Natsu no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Realmente crees que ella jamas te abandonara?, la ultima vez que confiaste en una mujer, esta te traiciono, ¿estas dispuesto a arriesgarte otra vez?-Natsu guardo silencio.- Lo sabia.-Dijo satisfactoriamente la voz.

-¡ESTOY DISPUESTO!

-Entonces que asi sea.

-¡High Speed!- Jet desaparecio de la mirada del pelirosa.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- El grito del pelirosa se oyo como un gran rugido, Jet paro su marcha al escuchar el sonido, el pelinaranja y Menma voltearon a ver al pelirosa sorprendiendose bastante; tanto el collar como el libro de los pelirosas brillaban intensamente en color rojizo.

-¿Acaso sera?-Dijo la pelirosa, abrio el libro encontrandose con nuevas palabras escritas. -¡Mi primer hechizo!.-Al oir estas palabras un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Menma.

-Jet, acabemos con esto, destruye el collar.-Jet se dirigio a atacar al pelirosa.

-Meredy, di el hechizo-Natsu lucia bastante serio, la pelirosa asintio.

-¡KARYU NO TEKKEN!

Los puños del pelirosa encendieron en fuego; Jet lanzo un golpe directo al collar pero fue bloqueado por unos de los brazos de Natsu.

-¡Esto es imposible, como pudiste mi velocidad! -Jet se sujeto su brazo ya que habia sido quemado por el fuego, trato de alejarse pero fue sujetado por una de las manos del pelirosa.

-Querias conocer mi magia, ¡aqui la tienes!-Natsu golpeo a Jet directamente en el pecho, pudo sentir como su fuego calcinaba el collar, Jet fue lanzado directamente a la cerca metalica quedando inconsciente por el impacto y con quemaduras de segundo grado en el pecho.

Natsu aun con los efectos de la magia volteo a ver a un Menma bastante sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Menma corrio alado de Jet solo para confirmar su miedo, el collar estaba roto y calcinado.

-¿Quieres ser el siguiente?- Natsu lo dijo en un tono amenazador, Menma salio corriendo del lugar bastante asustado.

-¡INCREIBLE!, lo derrostaste con un solo golpe-Meredy lucia bastante emocionada.

-Lo derrotamos juntos.-Natsu le hizo la señal de victoria con una de sus tipicas sonrisas, dirigio su marcha hacia la pelirosa para poder ayudarla.

-¡Ice make~cannon!- Un gran proyectil de hielo casi impacta al pelirosa de no ser porque cruzo sus puños aun rodeados de fuego logrando detener y derretir el frio objeto.

-¿Quien anda ahi?- Natsu dirigio su vista hacia la entrada de la azotea.

-Buena pelea, veamos si tienes la misma suerte conmigo. - De la oscuridad de la entrada salieron dos personas.

Hola, primero dejenme agradecerles que se hayan tomado el tiempo de entrar y leer mi historia, todas las criticas y/o comentarios son bienvenidos, nuevamente gracias a los que siguen esta historia realmente pense que nadie la iba a seguir, sin mis fieles lectores no seria nada; se despide su humilde escritor lcsalamandra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, ya conocen el resto de la oracion.**

**Capitulo 3 Encuentro entre familia; el chico de hielo.**

La luz del dia ilumino la silueta de aquellos dos individuos; una pertenecia a una joven de unos 16 años que lucia un poco palida, su vestimenta consistia en un abrigo negro, un chal a la altura de sus hombros, parte de su cabellos azul estaba peinado hacia afuera mientras el restante era cubierto por un sombrero ruso, en sus blancas manos sostenia un libro que brillaba en un tono azul marino. A su lado la acompañaba un chico pelinegro de su misma edad, vestia unos pantalones negros, la parte posterior de su cuerpo estaba totalmente descubierta a excepcion de su collar que brillaba del mismo tono.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto Natsu un poco desconcertado.

-Alguien que esta a punto de eliminarte; ¡dame poder!- Con tono de orden, la peliazul asintio y procedio a leer el libro.

-Ice make~cannon.

El pelinegro junto ambas manos dirigiendolas hacia atras, una especie de aire helado fue concentrandose hasta formar una bola de hielo de tamaño regular, el pelinegro sonrio en tono de burla impulsando sus manos hacia adelante provocando que la bola saliera proyectada hacia el pelirosa a gran velocidad.

-¡Natsu, esquivala!- le advirtio una Meredy bastante preocupada mirando como el ataque rapidamente se dirigia a su compañero.

-Puedo bloquerlo de nuevo,- dijo bastante seguro volviendo a adoptar la misma posicion de bloqueo, cuando el proyectil impacto en sus brazos el pelirosa fue arrastrado varios metros provocando que chocara con la reja metalica que lo separaba de una dolorosa caido de varios metros. -¡¿Porque?!, hace unos momentos pude frenar ese ataque,- Natsu lucia bastante sorprendido.

-Idiota, acaso creiste que el hechizo duraria mucho tiempo.

Natsu dirigio su mirada hacia sus manos notando que aquel fuego se habia extinguido.

-Meredy, vuelve a leer el hechizo.- Natsu se reincorporo un poco adolorido dispuesto a pelear.

-No dejare que lastimes a mi compañero-Meredy se reincorporo dirigiendose a un lado de Natsu-¡Karyu no tekken!

-¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-Los puños de Natsu se volvieron a incendiar.

-Admiro su compañerismo, por eso tratare de romper el collar lo mas rapido que pueda, ¡vamos Juvia!

-Juvia hara lo que Gray~sama diga,-la peliazul tambien se posiciono a un lado del pelinegro.

-¿Acaso ha dicho Juvia?- murmuro Meredy que lucia bastante impactada.

-¿Que sucede Meredy?- A Natsu le parecio extraña la reaccion de la pelirosa al escuchar el nombre.

-¡Ice make~cannon!.

-Meredy cuidado.-Natsu la aparto de la trayectoria del ataque que traspaso la reja de metal, -¿que te sucede?

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraida.

-Oye, si no pones atencion acabaras eliminado.- Gray lucia bastante serio, la peliazul volvio a leer el hechizo haciendo que el pelinegro lanzara el ataque hacia los pelirosas.

-Sujetate, -rapidamente Natsu tomo en sus brazos a su compañera alejandola del ataque, -¿que pasa?

-Creo que conozco a esa chica.

-¿En serio, tal vez deberiamos...-Un proyectil de hielo paso a escasos centimetros del rostro de Natsu. - ¡Golpearlo hasta que deje de atacar! - Natsu furioso se lanzo hacia el pelinegro en posicion de ataque.

-Asi me gusta, -Gray parecia complacido con la accion del pelirosa, el pelinegro cruzo miradas con su compañera.

- ¡Ice Make~floor! -Gray apunto ambas manos hacia el piso, rapidamente una corriente helada congelo el duro concreto provocando que Natsu resbalara y se golpeara la cabeza, el pelirosa por reflejo toco su cabeza olvidando que sus manos aun estaban rodeadas por el fuego, haciendo que su cabello se incendiara.

-¡ME QUEMO!- Natsu corria de un lado a otro tratando de apagar su cabello; Gray, Juvia y Meredy lo veian con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-Ya me esta dando vergüenza pelear contra el- Gray aun no podia dejar de verlo mientras el pelirosa hacia el ridiculo.

-Ese chico acaba de lanzar otro hechizo, que tan fuerte sera- penso Meredy al analizar los ataques del pelinegro, -Natsu ten cuidado, tiene dos ataques magicos.

-Entiendo, tendre cuidado, -Meredy volvio a leer el hechizo para que Natsu volviera a dirigir el ataque.

-¡Ice make~shield!- Un gran escudo de hielo se materializo bloqueando el golpe, pero al mismo tiempo tambien agrietandolo.

-¡¿Otro hechizo?!- Los pelirosas dijeron esto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sorprendidos?-Gray lo dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Como es posible?, se supone que la pelea demoniaca acaba de comenzar, ¿acaso son tan poderosos?- Meredy se empezo a dudar de sus habilidades.

- ¡Ice make~punch! -La mano derecha de Gray se congelo formando un gran puño de hielo, Natsu estaba muy cerca de este asi que recibio todo el ataque de aquel objeto en su estomago, volviendose a impactar con la cerca que esta a su vez se doblo debido al golpe dejando al pelirosa al borde de caer

-Meredy, ¿tienes algun plan? -Natsu se aferraba a los pequeños huecos del objeto metalico impidiendo su larga y dolorosa caida.

-Voy a ayudarte- Meredy asomo parte de su cuerpo al borde dando la mano a Natsu tratandolo de ayudar, este la sujeto con fuerza haciendoas facil su ascension.

-Ahora es el momento; Ice make...

-¿Que estas haciendo? -Gray interrumpio a su compañera.

-Juvia pensaba atacarlos para que ambos cayeran.

-No quiero ganar mi primer pelea asi, esperaremos a que suba. -Gray le lanzo una mirada bastante amenazadora.

-Juvia hara lo que su compañero diga.- La peliazul lucia un poco asustada.

Natsu subio exitosamente librandose de una dolorosa caida.

-Meredy, necesitamos una estrategia-Decia un Natsu bastante agitado y golpeado. Meredy lucia un poco asustada. El pelirosa detecto el miedo en el rostro de su compañera.

-Yo... no... se que hacer.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea. -Meredy volteo a ver a su compañero, en la mirada del pelirosa estaba rebosante de confianza.

-¡En serio, dime cual es! -Parecia que Meredy recuperaba parte de su energia.

-¡Golpearlo con todo!- Natsu dio unos pasos hacia delante. -Oigan ustedes dos, preparense para sentir el poder de Natsu Dragneel~sama.- Al decir esto su libro y el collar volvieron a brillar intensamente.

- ¿Pero que esta pasando?, siento un gran poder- Meredy recordo las reglas del collar sobre la confianza - ¡HAGAMOSLO, NATSU!

- ¡VAMOS, MEREDY!

-¿Acaso dijo, Meredy?- Esta vez fue Juvia la que lucio bastante sorprendida.

-¡Karyu no tekken! -Natsu se lanzo al ataque.

-MEREDY, SOY YO, JUVIA

-¿Juvia?-Meredy abrio los ojos como plato, -¡Natsu, detente! -Con estas palabras tanto el brillo como el fuego desaparecieron instantaneamente.

- ¡JUVIA!

- ¡MEREDY!

Ambas corrieron dandose un gran abrazo, dejando a sus respectivos compañeros bastante sorprendidos.

-Pense que no lo habias logrado-Juvia solto unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Bueno, pues aqui estoy, ¿sabes algo de Ultear?

-Tambien vino al mundo real, ¿y Levy?

-Esta en este mundo, espero que en algun momento nos encontremos. -Ambas se hablaban con bastante confianza.

-Juvia, ¿que esta pasando?- Estas palabras del pelinegro interrumpieron el dulce reencuentro; ambas se separaron.

-Meredy es la familia de Juvia en el mundo demoniaco, Juvia no puede pelear con ella.

-¿Entonces que pasara con la pelea?- Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Creo que es obvio, -contesto Gray, -yo gano.

-¡¿QUE?!, ¿porque?

-Yo te di mas golpes, asi que claramente soy el triunfador.

-Dejemoslo en empate, si ellas no se hubieran reconocido estarias en el mismo estado que ese sujeto. -Natsu señalo al aun noqueado Jet.

-Ese tipo era un debilucho, ademas que podrias hacer con tus débiles llamas.

- ¿Débiles llamas? -Natsu lucia ofendido- Tendre que golpearte con estas llamas para que aprendas a respetarlas.

-Tan solo intentalo. -El pelinegro se posiciono delante de el para volver a comenzar la pelea.

-¿Donde estan tus pantalones?- Gray lucia totalmente desnudo.

-Los traia puesto hace unos momentos, pero eso no importa, vamos a pelear.

-No voy a pelear contigo desnudo, ponte tu ropa.

- ¿Acaso temes que un hombre desnudo te gane?

-No quiero que me vean pelear contigo desnudo.

-Entonces quitate la ropa y estaremos iguales.

-Me tacharian de pervertido, igual que tu.

La charla entre ellos siguio progresando hasta volver a los golpes, a ellos dos nos le importaba pelear sin magia

-Entonces encontre a Levy, ambas fuimos trasportadas aqui y conoci a Natsu. -Mientras sus compañeros peleaban Juvia y Meredy platicaban tranquilamente sentadas en el otro extremo del sitio.

-Juvia vio tu pelea desde las sombras, la magia de Natsu parece poderosa.

-Hablando de magia, ¿cuantos hechizos tienes?, realmente me sorprendieron al momento de conjurarlos.

-Es algo curioso, te explicare, -Juvia abrio su libro mostrandole la pagina de los hechizos la cual solo un solo hechizo.

-¿ Ice make? -Meredy giro los ojos hacia Juvia bastante confundida.

-Juvia tambien lucia confundida al principio, pero descubri que podiamos crear cosas si tan solo agregaramos el objeto que se desea. Observa; ¡ice make cannon! - Un brillo azul llamo la atencion de ambas, voltaron visualizando a Natsu inconsciente con una gran bola de hielo en su rostro.

-¡NATSU! -Grito Meredy bastante asustada.

-Estara bien, bueno eso espero.- Gray trataba de tranquilizar a la pelirosa aun tratando de ocultar esa sonrisa de satisfaccion por ganarle al pelirosa. -Asi que ustedes son amigas.- Las dos asintieron. -Bueno pues la amiga de Juvia es mi amiga, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

-Mi nombre es Meredy, mi compañero se llama Natsu Dra...

- ¿Que sucede?- Gray se sentia incomodo mientras Meredy recorria su cuerpo con la mirada.

- ¿Porque estas desnudo?

-Juvia tambien lo conocio de esa manera.

-Es un viejo habito, no hablemos del tema. - Gray trataba de desviar ese tema de la conversacion cuando en el momento oportuno sono la campana que finalizaba el dia escolar.

- ¿Que tal si salimos de este lugar? -Sugirio Gray ya que empezaba a sentir la fria brisa de la noche.

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo. El pelinegro cargo en sus espaldas al aun Natsu noqueado. Bajaron sin problemas hacia los pasillos que se hallaban repletos de estudiantes.

-¿Tal vez deberiamos de encontrar ropa normal para ustedes?

-¿Porque lo dices?- contesto Meredy al comentario del pelinegro.

-Solo me da la impresión- Gray devio su mirada, lo que la pelirosa no se daba cuentas es que ellos llamaban toda la atención de los estudiantes, algunos miraban el escultural cuerpo de ellas, mientras otros veian al pelirosa noqueado cargado por Gray.

- ¿Se les perdio algo?- Gray hizo esta pregunta al aire bastante molesto ya cansado de tantas miradas; la mayoria de ellos bajo la mirada tratando de no ver al pelirosa.

-Uhmm...¿donde estoy? - Natsu abrio los ojos sintiendo una horrible migraña.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras. -Gray lo solto haciendo que cayera abruptamente al piso.

-¡Que bueno que estes bien Natsu! -Meredy era la mas alegre en esos momentos.

- ¿Meredy? -El pelirosa recordo lo sucedido. -¡Maldito desnudista!

-Espera, dejame...-Gray fue golpeado en la cara por Natsu, -no tenias porque hacer eso, -Gray se disponia a devolverle el golpe pero fue detenido por Juvia.

-Juvia tiene la culpa de ese ultimo ataque en la azotea, Juvia te ofrece disculpas. -La peliazul se arrodillo ante el pelirosa.

-No es necesario eso, oye pervertido estas perdonado.

- ¿Pervertido? - Este insulto hizo que Gray se enojara, apreto fuertemente sus puños.

-Juvia, acabemos con este cerebro de flama.

-Tardara algo de tiempo para que ellos se lleven bien. -Meredy observaba con iba a empezar de nuevo una pelea.

-Juvia tambien lo cree.

Por suerte para ambas consiguieron convencer a sus respectivos compañeros de dejar de pelear y siguieron caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

- ¿A donde nos dirigimos?- Gray les pregunto al grupo.

- Vayamos a mi casa, podremos analizar la situación si mis padre aún no llega. -Sugirio Natsu, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El sonido de la campana hizo que Erza rapidamemte guardara sus utiles, saliendo como rayo de su salón, se volvia a dirigir hacia el aura del pelirosa pero ella no esperaba encontrase con él.

-Erza, ¿podemos hablar? -Un chico peliazul freno su marcha interponiendose en su camino, tenía la edad de 17 años, era bastante atractivo de ojos cafes, estatura promedio.

-Lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error, Jerall, tengo prisa asi que quitate. -Erza fue bastante cortante, aunque no se atrevio a mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo tambien lo creo. -Jerall observo a la pelirroja mientras se perdia con el resto de los alumnos.

Las lamparas callejeras se empezaban a iluminar mientras la oscuridad de la noche cubria el cielo, Natsu y los demas apresudaron el paso hasta llegar a un pequeño vecindario, detuvieron su marcha en una de las casas con fachada azul

-Echare un vistazo para ver si mis padres no han llegado,esperen aqui -Natsu abrio la puerta lentamente.

-Date prisa cerebro de flama, me congelo aqui afuera.

- ¡Eres rápido en quitarte la ropa! -La pelirosa se sorprendio ya que en tan solo un parpadeo el pelinegro volvia a estar completamente desnudo.

-Juvia cree que Gray~sama luce mejor asi.

-¿ Me pregunto como lucira Natsu desnudo?- Meredy cerro los ojos tratando de imaginarse a su compañero desnudo.

-No deberias de hacer eso, -el pelinegro veia con una acusadora mirada a la pelirosa.

- ¿Porque?

-Dejame explicartelo...-Gray estaba a punto de explicar pero todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Natsu ser expulsado de la casa e impactar con un muro de concreto por una corriente de aire.

- ¡¿Natsu, que sucedio?! -Meredy se dirigio a socorrerlo.

- No lo se, solo senti una corriente de aire. -Natsu levanto la mirada, para identificar a su atacante sorprendiendose al visualizar su rostro.

- ¡¿Wendy?!

**Si has llegado hasta aqui significa que te tomaste el tiempo de leer mi historia, gracias por darle una oportunidad, aprovecho para agradecer a mis fieles lectores que siguen mis historias.**

**Bueno pues acepto criticas positivas y negativas, reviews y seguidores; se despide lcsalamandra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, ya conocen el resto de la oración.**

**Capítulo 3 El joven con problemas de actitud; entra Gajeel.**

Gajeel Redfox miraba descaradame al pobre desgraciado que acababa de golpear. El tipo de mediana edad vestido de traje yacía en el piso con un olor que Gajeel podía reconocer. Tal vez el tipo tuvo mañana difícil en su trabajo pensando que podía olvidar ese día negro con un par de copas, claro que el alcohol es bastante adictivo y una copa llevo a otra hasta estar en una etapa en que aun podia diferenciar lo que hacía pero le costaba trabajo hablar y caminar erguido. Con un singular tambaleo llegó a abordar el tren, miró a los alrededores tratando de ubicar algun asiento para evitar las nauseas del viaje. Al no encontrar uno disponible resoplo resignado, se sostuvo de una de las agarraderas del metro suspirando lentamente tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar. Con su borrosa vista pudo id entificar a una atractiva mujer, vestía una tipica vestimenta de oficina. Él se acerco un tanto sospechoso hacía ella pensando que podía charlar con ella y tal vez llegar un poco más lejos, el alcohol te hace sacar un poco de valor y mucha estupidez. El vagón se tambaleaba debido a algunos topes de la vias, por lo que caminaba lentamente para no caerse y llamar la atención. A mitad de su camino choco su codo con el de Gajeel.

-Cuidado Idiota -reclamó el sujeto disimulando muy bien su tono de voz dando a entender que ya había estado en ese nivel de embriaguez.

Gajeel guardó silencio e ignoro el comentario, volviendo a dirigir su vista hacía la ventana; la mirada del sujeto se centro en el chico.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó amenazante Gajeel bastante incómodo, cambio su mano derecha por izquierda para sostenerse, ya que sentía que esa mirada significaba problemas.

- ¿Crees que puedes chocar con alguien y salir libre del problema? -Gajeel hizo un gesto entre confusión y sorpresa, el sujeto le estaba reclamando por algo tan insignificante, pensó ignorarlo y volver a la tranquilidad de su mundo, pero el tipo se acercó un poco más invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Alejate de mi - Gajeel le dio un leve empujón con la mano para alejarlo ya que odiaba tener a alguien tan cerca. La poca coordinación del sujeto hizo que retrocediera más de lo debido y cayera al piso abruptamente, las personas del vagón se sorprendieron con esto, otras decidieron ignorar la caída ya que ese no era su problema, pero la mayoría guiado por las apariencias vio con culpabilidad al joven.

Gajeel vestía pantalones negros, camisa roja que a su vez era cubierta por un saco color azul marino oscuro. Su larga cabellera rebelde, despuntada, color carbón

lucía muy despeinada, guantes negros igual que sus botas cubrian sus manos con tachuelas en los nudillos al igual que su calzado. Algunas piezas metálicas cubrian algunas partes de su rostro. Sus ojo rasgados de color rojo junto con su vestimenta daban a entender que era un motero, por eso la gente creía que había empujado al hombre buscando problemas.

El sujeto con ayuda de alguien quien se apiado de él , volvio a reincorporarse. Una vez levantado por su propia mano siguió mirando a Gajeel, pero en esos momentos lo miraba con rabia, el joven de larga cabellera sabía lo que iba a suceder al observar que el tipo se acercaba lentamente.

-No quiero problemas -advirtió Gajeel al sujeto que estaba a escasos 50 centímetros de él.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de chocar conmigo -reclamó el tipo que rápidamente se lanzó hacía el. Soltó un ligero revés que Gajeel esquivo fácilmente, debido al impulso que tomo fue a golpear directamente hacía la ventana, bloqueo su impacto con sus dos manos pero al dar media vuelta Gajeel lo recibió con un fuerte derechazo en medio del rostro; el azabache pudo sentir el crujido de los huesos de la nariz.

Y ahí estaba Gajeel quedando otra vez como el abusador, ahora era toda la muchedumbre quien lo veía con malos ojos. El altavoz del metro sono anunciando el aproximamiento a la siguiente parada, esta era donde Gajeel se bajaba. Se acercó lentamente para confirmar que ya no podría levantarse, estaba noqueado mientras una pequeña hemorragia salían lentamente de su nariz.

Gajeel fue el primero que descendió del transporte ya que llevaba cuatro horas de retraso debido a que no oyó el despertador. Mientras descendia pudo notar el miedo de los demás pasajeros que lo seguian con la mirada asegurandose de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para poder salir. El azabache siempre se preguntaba porque siempre él terminaba como el sujeto malo del cuento, claro que su apariencia era de mucha influencia, cualquiera que lo viera vestido así pensaría que el era un abusador.

-Estupidas personas -murmuro tranquilamente.

Caminaba directo a su colegio siguiendo la misma rutina, pudo notar mientras avanzaba como algunos estudiantes que portaban su mismo uniforme se apartaban de su camino observandolo con inseguridad; todo pintaba que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro.

Gajeel detuvo su marcha, realmente no tenía humor de entrar a clases, el sujeto del metro lo había fastidiado y puesto de mal humor; con ese estado de ánimo no le convendría entrar a la escuela, esa lección la había aprendido muy bien.

Hace tres meses el había entrado con el mismo estado de ánimo. Esa mañana fue bastante peculiar debido a que se había levantado un poco mas temprano provocado por el error de ajustar la hora de alarma de su despertador. Ya que no pudo reconciliar su sueño, decidió llegar al colegio para evitar la multitud en la estación del tren. Gajeel tuvo un tranquilo viaje llegando a su destino con los veinte minutos de anticipación, afortunadamente la escuela estaba abierta gracias al personal de limpieza, ellos prefería limpiar el colegio temprano debido a las leyendas urbanas de extraños sucesos que ocurrian al caer la noche. Entró al lugar mientras escuchaba el ruido de sus botas hacer eco al contacto de limpio y pulido piso. El ambiente vacío comenzaba a agradarle; llegó a su salón pensando que podía tratar de dormir un poco. Ese plan se arruino al encontrarse con un chico de su misma clase llamado Ikuto, su complexion delgada, cabellera negra y unos lentes que cubrian sus ojo no le permitían sobresalir de los demás salvo por una caracteristíca, la cual era que tenía una voz aguda bastante molesta.

-Buenos días Gajeel~san -saludó Ikuto un poco asustado. Gajeel se sorprendió un poco, era raro que alguien lo saludara debido a la mala reputación que se había hecho.

-Hola -respondió indiferente ya que le costaba trabajo relacionarse con los demás. Un breve silencio se hizo presente mientras Ikuto se quedaba parado viendo incomodamente a Gajeel, era como si se hubiera quedado pasmado esperando órdenes de que hacer.

-Sigue con lo tuyo, ignora que estoy aquí -ordenó Gajeel se dirigiendose a su asiento sentandose comodamente, tardó unos segundos para acomodarse en el frio asiento de madera. Colocó sus brazos en el pupitre para apoyar su cabeza hundiendola rápidamente para así conciliar su sueño. Todo iba de maravilla, pasaron varios minuto donde comenzaba a sentir pesados los parpados, su sentido auditivo comenzaba a aumentar dejando de mover su cuerpo; esas eran las señales que daban su acercamiento a los brazos de morfeo.

- ¡Por favor, sal conmigo, Konoha-san! - habló exaltadamente el chico.

Gajeel levantó su cabeza de golpe, al oír la aguda voz, dirigio su mirada al chico esperando encontrar a alguien mas. Solo encontró al muchacho inclinado en forma de reverencia, le pareció un poco extraño esta escena así que decidió ignorar los acontecimientos y proseguir con su sueño.

- ¡Por favor, sal conmigo, Konoha~san! -volvió a escuchar después de unos segundos, levantó su cabeza volviendose a encontrar con la misma escena; solo estaban ellos dos. La idea de preguntarle que estaba haciendo pasó por la mente de Gajeel, pero fue descartada al momento ya que no quería involucrarse en una plática con alguien a quién no conocía, además si hacía eso perdería tiempo en su deseado sueño. Con grandes posibilidades de ser sorprendido otra vez, decidió espiarlo para saber lo que pasaba.

Ikuto volvió a su pose firme, apreto su mentos y nudillos; su mirada se volvio firme como si observara a alguien; dio una largo suspiro y pronunció la misma oración.

- ¡Por favor, sal conmigo, Konoha~san -Ikuto hizo una leve reverencia.

Gajeel creía que entendía la situación en la cual se veía involucrado. Ikuto ensayaba su declaración de amor, se podían notar que no era un chico seguro de si mismo asi que tal vez decidió llegar temprano a la escuela y practicar un poco para que las palabras no se le revolvieran. Si estuviera de buen humor Gajeel se hubiera reído, pero el chico había interrumpido su sueño, ese motivo había sido suficiente para ponerlo de malas. Comenzó a pensar el porque Ikuto hacía eso enfrente de él, claramente se veía inseguro de si mismo. Gajeel recordó las palabras que había dichos cuando llegó al salón.

-Sigue con lo tuyo, ignora que estoy aquí. -Gajeel se dio una bofetada mental por decir eso, esa situación había sido creada por su culpa; si tan solo se hubiera quedado callado, el chico estaría en silencio practicando en su declaración mentalmente.

Así que Gajeel resignado dejo caer su cabeza contra el pupitre mientras oía por sexta vez la declaración, ya no podría dormir e iniciaria el día escolar con sueño, dio un largo y lento suspiro mientras escuchaba la aguda voz del muchacho.

-Espera un momento -se dijo a si mismo, una idea recorrió su mente. -Tal vez toda la culpa no recaiga en mi -Gajeel poco a poco se fue convenciendo que la culpa era de Ikuto por tomarse tan en serio esa oración. Él solo había dicho la frase de ignorarlo por pura cortesía, pero el no debía obedecerla realmente. -Todo es tu culpa, además me hiciste cree que yo era culpable -murmuro Gajeel bastante enfandado, apreto sus dientes y nudillos tratando de contener la ira que sentía por dentro.

- ¡Por favor, sal conmigo ...

- ¡Oye mocoso! -interrumpió Gajeel con un tono y mirada de frialdad. Ikuto volteó a verlo lentamente.

- ¿Si? -pudo pronunciar nerviosamente.

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca! - Gajeel lanzó el primer objeto que encontró hacía Ikuto que para su mala suerte era una silla de madera; el objeto impactó con el muchacho en todo su cuerpo.

Gajeel sintió un gran alivio, su respiración regresaba a la normalidad todo indicaba que ahora podía dormir tranquilamente.

Echó una última mirada al chico que yacia inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando por fin reaccciono, había perdido la calma otra vez y la había pagado el pobre de Ikuto. Se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos, porque no solo le pidió que parara con su declaración. Gajeel gritó frustrado pensando como es que las mejores y pacificas ideas le llegaban a la cabeza después de hacer algo malo.

Aunque sintiera un poco de lástima por el chico, no podía quedarse ahi y decir "no supe como decirle que se callara, así que le arroje una silla". El ya tenía suficientes quejas del profesor respecto a su conducta, si se enteraba de esto daría por seguro su expulsión. Asi que su única opción era salir de ahí, era un golpe de suerte que no hubiera ningún testigo, excepto Ikuto, pero ya se encargaria de amenazarlo para que no hablara.

Así fue como Gajeel aprendió que su mal humor con un día de escolar nunca volverían a ser mezclados, aunque también aprendió que una silla de madera era efectiva contra las personas de voz aguda. Río por un momento al recordar la cara noqueada del muchacho.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó a un lugar donde las personas estarían a salvo de su mal humor. Tal vez iría devuelta a su casa a ser regañado por su madre, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Estaba seguro que ella usaria los mismos argumentos en su contra, de hecho casi podía oirla decir siempreo mismo: él era un mal hijo, no se había sacrificado tanto para criar a un hijo rebelde al igual que su padre, debería de pensar mejor las cosas.

Gajeel aprendió a contrarrestar estos argumentos con una sola oración.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando te cría una motorista extrema. -Con estas dulces palabras su madre guardaba silencio pensando como desacreditar el tan buen argumento, cosa que aún no lograba hacer.

Un crujido llamó la atención su atención al acompletar su pasó, levantó su bota para encontra un extraño collar. Lo levantó por pura curiosidad tomandolo con la punta de sus dedo

-Levy - mencionó el nombre que estaba escrito en el collar; sintió como una extraña corriente de aire comenzaba a rodearlo. Fijó su mirada hacía el frente observando como una silueta humana comenzaba a materializarce ante él hasta aparecer una delgada chica. Gajeel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,miró a su alrededor, las personas alrededor de él miraban con extrañeza a la chica.

- ¿Quién encontró el collar? -preguntó al aire la chica.

- ¿Este collar? -respondió Gajeel aún sorprendido. Acercó la joya a la chica, ella sonrio muy alegre mirando a Gajeel.

- Escucha mis palabras, humano de larga cabellera. -El azabache parpadeo en forma de confusion.

-No vuelvas a perderlo pequeña -Gajeel puso en las manos de la chica el collar, alejándose rápidamente ignorando lo que pasaba.

-Espera un momento, necesitó decirte algo - ella inició sus pasos siguiendo a su compañero - es de gran importancia este asunto.

Gajee decidió no hacerle caso, ya era un día bastante extraño no por el hombre con quien peleo sino porque una chica habia aparecido de la nada; volteó un momento para confirmar que había perdido a la extraña chica pero la encontró a un metro de él.

-Deja de segurime, ya te devolví tu collar -habló con frialdad para probar si lograba asustarla y alejarla.

-El collar ahora te pertenece, solo déjame explicarte la situación en la que te encuentras -la chica se esforzaba por alcanzarlo, pareciera que sus delgadas piernas se romperian en cualquier momento. Gajeel sintió un poco de lástima por ella, pareciera que no estuviera acostumbrada a su cuerpo ya que más de una vez se movía de forma incómoda.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -volvió a decir con frialdad.

-Gracias por esperar -dijo bastante agitada, se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperara el aliento. -Me llamó Levy; haz sido seleccionado para ser mi compañero.

- ¿Compañero? - Gajeel tardó unos segundos para procesar las palabras. - ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-Vengo de un mundo diferente al tuyo, se hizo una selección para escoger un nuevo rey mediante una ... -Gajeel levantó a Levy agarrandola de la parte superior de su vestido - ¡Bajame! ¡Esta no es la forma de tratar a tu compañera! -se quejaba tratandose de librar del agarre.

- ¿Esta es una clase de broma? -el azabache lucía bastante molesto -porque yo detesto las bromas. -Sacudio un poco a Levy para que hablara mas rápido; el ajetreo era tan fuerte que del vestido de ella cayó un libro.

-Ese libro te lo explicará todo, solo leelo y entenderas, Gajeel Redfox.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - la reputación del chico hacía resonar su nombre en todos lugares, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que ella sabía su apellido, que tanto trabajo le había costado ocultar, ya que no quería tener amigos que catalogaba como hipócritas que solo buscaban colgarse de la gran fama de su madre.

Gajeel dudaba por un momento de las palabras de la chica, no tenía nada que perder, así que centró toda su atención en el objeto; a simple vista lucía extraño. Lo tomó con su mano izquierda, aún sujetando a Levy con la derecha.

Tuvo que soltar a la chica ya que no podía abrir el libro con una sola mano.

Nombre: Gajeel Redfox, edad: 17 años. Madre: Lana "metallicana" Redfox. Padre: desconocido. Estado civil: soltero y con problemas de actitud.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? -preguntó un poco confuso al terminar de leer la primera página. - Es nuestro libro de hechizos, para poder defendernos y atacar.

- ¿Defendernos? ¿Acaso alguien te molesta? -Gajeel podria ser cualquier cosa, a él realmente no le importaba lo que los otros pensaran, pero la única cosa que no toleraba era la violencia del hombre en contra la mujer, su madre se había encargado muy bien de enseñarle eso durante su infancia; olvidó por el momento el asunto del libró para centrase en la chica. Miró de reojo a Levy, era pequeña, delgada y a simple vista podía deducir que era muy inocente;la presa perfecta para cualquier abusador; casi siempre solo pensaba en su propio bienestar, pero tal ves si la ayudaba contaría como su buena acción del dia.

Gajeel la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar. -Yo te defendere de ellos, solo muestrame quienes son.

- ¡En serio, preparemos para pelear! -dijo la chica un tanto emocionada e insegura.

-Me gusta tu actitud -el estómago de Gajeel rugio, ahora que lo pensaba el no había desayunado - pero primero tomaremos un bocadillo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Como quieras, pero que sea rápido -contestó Levy rapidamente.

Era una suerte que Gajeel sacará la billetera del tipo del tren, eso le serviría para pagar su almuerzo.

Llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento de comida rápida, donde Redfox ordenó dos hamburguesas con queso, una para él y otra para Levy ya que intuia que ella tampoco había de sayunado. Era una suerte ya que el dinero que contenía la billetera apenas alcanzó.

-Ten - le arrojó a Levy una bolsa de papel cuyo contenido era la hamburguesa.

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó sin saber abrir la bolsa.

-Es una hamburguesa -respondió bastante extrañado. Levy seguía sin poder abrir la bolsa así que se la quito de mala manera y la abrió para entregarle el contenido.

Levy quedó encantada con el sabor de la comida devorandola rapidamente.

- ¿Y como distingo a los tipos que te quieren lastimar.

-Fácil, traeran un collar similar al que traes puesto.

- ¿Qué? -Gajeel agacho su vista a su cuello, la joya que había encontrado ahora posaba en su cuello. No recordó en ningún momento habérselo puesto ya que se lo había entregado a la chica. -Será posible que ella me lo haya puesto -Pensó por un momento, pero el era una de las personas que casi nunca se distraian así que de inmediato descartó esa idea. Comenzó a tirar de el para poder quitárselo pero parecía muy aferrado a su cuello.

-No puedes quitartelo. Ahora te pertenece -comentó Levy al ver los esfuerzos por quitárselo -lo necestaremos para pelear.

- ¿Porqué diablos necesitaria un collar para golpear a unos sujetos -Gajeel seguía tirando de él, pasararon un par de minutos para que desistiera. -Muy bien, después me lo quitare. Ahora busquemos a quien te molesta.

3 horas después.

Gajeel seguia caminando junto a Levy bastante cansado, no había ningún rastro de personas que usarán el mismo collar. En un principio pensaba que la joya era como una especie de símbolo de una pandilla, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a alguien quien traería el mismo adorno y golpearle la cara hasta que entendiera que no debía practicar violencia con el sexo opuesto. Creía que iba a ser una tarea sencilla, pero ya llevaba tres horas buscando, y no los había encontrado.

-Oye enana, necesitó algo mas descriptivo para poder saber quienes son -dijo un tanto fastidiado.

-Solo se que tiene que traer un collar y un libro iguales al nuestro. -Maldición - murmuro Gajeel un poco fastidiado, se preguntó como era posible que no pudiera encontrar a sus enemigos.

La pequeña esfera de la joya comenzó a emitir un brillo color verde esmeralda. Redfox tuvo una extraña sensación con el brillo, podía sentir que se hacía más fuerte; dirigió su mirada a Levy quién también estaba asombrada, no por el brillo del collar, sino por el brillo que emitia el mismo color verdoso.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? - preguntó al aire Gajeel.

- Creó que finalmente comenzó la pelea -dijo bastante segura Levy.

- Ya era hora -Redfox miró a los alrededores sin encontrar a ningún oponente. -Oye enana. ¿Dónde están? -pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta, volvió a dirigir su mirada observando a Levy leyendo concentradamente el libro.

- Qué interesante -mencionó sin apartar la vista del libro -Gajeel, tienes que venir a leer esto.

Redfox se preguntó desde cuando ella le tenía tanta confianza para llamarlo por su nombre. Dio un largó suspiro, y se dirigió a un lado de la chica. El libro estaba abierto en la segunda página, al azabache le pareció extraño ya que todas las paginas estaban en blanco a excepción de la primera. Leyó con suma atención la página que de titulo llevaba "reglas de batalla". Gajeel comenzaba a creer que ya no era una simple batalla de pandillas.

- Oye enana -hizo una breve pausa. -¿De dónde vienes?

-Vengo del mundo demoniaco -respondió tranquilamente.

-Ya veo -hizo otra pausa. - ¿Qué es eso del rey demoniaco?

-Es el máximo gobernante de mi mundo, él condiciono que el victorioso de esta batalla, se convertiria en el próximo rey.

-Entiendo -Gajeel trataba de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir. - Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Fácil -dijo sonriendo la chica -deberás pelear a mi lado con la magia que acabas de recibir.

- ¿Magia? -Gajeel entendía el porque ahora se sentía mas fuerte -podrías permitirme un momento a solas -Levy asintio alejándose un poco.

Redfox cerró los ojos un momento, medito la idea de hacer equipo con una chica a la que acababa de conocer. Tal vez podría seguir su camino dejandola atrás, pero si la batalla era real, no se libraria de sus futuros enemigos que buscarían romper el collar o matarlo según indicaban las reglas. Aunque tampoco le gustaba la idea de fiarse en alguien, pero era confiar en Levy o ser golpeado y/o asesinado.

-Muy bien -murmuro para si mismo - peleare a tu lado.

- ¡Que bien! -Levy dio un pequeño salto de felicidad. Corrió para darle un abrazo a Gajeel, pero freno sus intenciones.

-Entonces, ¿ahora que?

-Supongo que la pelea ya a empezado, así que deberíamos buscar a los combatientes que aun esten sumidos en la confusión, y atacarlos antes de que puedan defenderse.

-Un ataque sorpresa, eres muy lista enana -sonrio maliciosamente. -Pero ahora los buscaremos de otra manera, también me servirá para ver que tanto han mejorado mi cuerpo.

Gajeel tomó a Levy en sus brazos, realmente era muy ligera. Dobló sus rodillas un poco para ganar impulso dando un pequeño salto, ambos se elevaron casi 6 metros en el aire. A lo lejos la chica pudo visualizar algo a lo lejos.

-Esto es increíble -dijo Gajeel un tanto asombrado.

- ¡Gajeel, ahí! -Levy señaló la escuela secundaria del norte. Redfox dirgio su mirada al edificio.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el azabache mientras aterrizaban en el techo de un edificio.

-En esa extraña torre me pareció ver dos destellos casi iguales a tu collar.

- ¡Esto es perfecto, ya quiero probar mis nuevas habilidades! -dijo bastante emocionando casi olvidándose de la preocupación de hace unos minutos.

Cerró un poco sus ojos notando que su sentido de la vista se había agudizado. Podía ver claramente a dos chicos discutiendo. Uno de ellos estaba semidesnudo mientras que el otro llevaba una peculiar cabellera rosada.

- ¿Entonces, que pasara con la pelea?

-Es obvio..., yo gano.

Escuchaba la discusión claramente como si ellos dos estuvieran a escasos centímetros. El brillo que emitian sus collares llamó su atención.

-¿Puedes ver algo? - preguntó Levy quien se cuestionaba el porqué se había quedado inmóvil.

-Parece que acabamos de encontrar a dos personas muy interesantes. -Gajeel volvió a cargar a Levy, iniciando rumbo hacía el tejado.

Al llegar solo encontraron a un tipo de pelo naranja noqueado cerca de la reja de seguridad.

-Mierda, ¿a dónde se fueron? -Gajeel volteaba a ver a todos lados sin encontrarlos.

-Tal vez esten abajo -Levy señaló la salida hacia las escaleras.

-Espera -detuvo a su compañera que se dirigía a la salida -si yo pude verlos, quiza ellos también me vieron acercarme; puede ser una trampa.

Gajeel comenzó a hacerle señales a Levy para que ambos se acercaran lentamente.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Levy confundida al no saber lo que significaban las señas.

Redfox murmuro algo inaudible alejándose de la salida.

-Mejor vámonos; no estoy de humor para caer en trampas enemigas. -Gajeel cargo a su compañera para alejarse de ahí.

Se alejaron saltando en los tejados de locales y casas cercanas, procurando siempre caer en las que se vieran resistentes. Redfox se imaginaba como sería su primer oponente, tal vez grande o pequeño. Frente a estas cuestiones se preguntó que clase de magia manejaria.

- ¡Mira Gajeel! -interumpio Levy.

Gajeel se detuvo en un pequeño edificio enfrente de donde había señalado Levy. Fijó su vista hacía abajo donde vio al mismo chico pelirosa solo que ahora estaba en una pared junto a otra chica que sostenía un libro. Ellos estaban rodeados por dos parejas que igualmente sostenian un libro, pareciera que habían acorralado al pelirosa y estaban dispuestos a atacar.

-Un momento -murmuro Levy. La chica que estaba a lado del pelirsa se le hacía conocida. - ¡Es Meredy! -pronunció un tanto alegre y a la vez asustada al verla rodeada. - Gajeel, tenemos que salvarla.

- ¿Porqué deberíamos hacer eso?

-Ella es mi amiga, no podemos dejar que sea condenada a este mundo.

- ¿Amiga? -Gajeel bufo en tono de burla -en estos momentos no debemos fiarnos de nadie.

-Ella no es nadie, es mi familia, y esta en peligro; una vez me dijeron que entre la familia se cuidan.

Gajeel hizo un gesto de desagrado, nunca había escuchado algo tan cursi. Por un momento pensó en sarvarlos, solo debía saltar y pelear a su lado, pero y si aquel muchacho no quería formar alianza con el y escapara en cuanto hiciera una distracción, entonces sería la desventaja de dos contra uno.

- ¿Sabes que si te equivocas acabaras exiliada en este mundo? -preguntó el azabache aun dudoso.

-Lo se, pero Meredy no sería capaz de dejarme sola.

-Tienes mucha confianza en ella, ¿verdad?

-No solo en ella, en ti también, solo debes de confiar en mi.

Gajeel analizó sus palabras, desde que se había encontrado con ella, nunca pensó en realmente confiar en ella. Tal vez solo necesitaba tener fe en ella.

El libro empezó a emitir el brillo verdoso cuando Redfox tomó por fin decidio.

- Hagamoslo -dijo bastante serio -Gajeel salto imprudentemente. -Este sería un buen momento para conocer mi magia.

Levy asintio, abrió el libro, dandose cuenta de que había algo nuevo escrito.

- ¡Tensuryukon!

**Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí es que te tomaste el tiempo de leer mi fic, quiero darte las gracias por eso.**

**Puedes dejarme review expresando tu opinión ya sea positiva o negativa, la tomaré para mejorar mi historia en el futuro.**

**Otra cosa, pido perdón por mi horrografia del cap anterior, espero que ni vuelva a ocurrir ya que soy muy malo con las palabras con acento, también por el retraso al subir los caps; tuve que reescribir este cap, ya que el anterior no me gusto.**

**Se despide lcsalamandra.**


End file.
